Online retailers provide a variety of different merchandise for purchase. The merchandise may be available for delivery to the customer at different speeds (e.g., two-day shipping, standard shipping, etc.). In many cases, online retailers are at a disadvantage when a customer needs an item immediately. Customers may go directly to a brick-and-mortar store rather than an online retailer if they wish to acquire an item within a very short time period (e.g., same day). In many instances, the brick-and-mortar stores may have websites that the customers may check to purchase the items online but have the ability to pick up their purchases at a geographically close store.